


Sweet Lies

by cottoncandypcy



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Jeon Jungkook, Mentioned Park Jimin, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottoncandypcy/pseuds/cottoncandypcy
Summary: In a kingdom where the poor are separated from the rich, Maggie a poor girl is just trying to find her friend Isabella when she runs into trouble itself. Kim Jongin, the prince everyone admired and loved. It was very illegal for maggie to be or fall in love with him, but no one had to know that, she could keep up with the sweet lies.





	Sweet Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why were the poor and the rich separated? Why were they not allowed to be together?

Once upon a time, there lived a prince who was loved and adored by everyone in his father’s kingdom. His name was Prince Jimin the third and was soon to be King. But of course what is a King without his Queen? Jimin was desperate to fall in love with someone. He adored that he had many admirers but none of them were the one.

One day Jimin went out to a village outside of his kingdom with no guard or any suspicion of him being a prince. He saw a girl mildly around his age hanging clothes up. He went up to her and helped her. They had immediately fell for each other. After he had met the girl he had gone down to the Village everyday just to see her. She had no suspicions of him being a prince, or at least Jimin thought that.

Her name was Natalie, she was very well known in the village and everyone liked her. But no one knew that she was capable of doing what she did. When Jimin had told her he wanted to marry her she said yes and he told her about him being a prince but now king and wanting her to be his queen. When they got married things started to go downhill. Natalie was keeping secrets from Jimin while he was busy being king. She had cheated on Jimin with an unknown man and said she was pregnant with Jimin’s baby. After she had found out she was pregnant, she didn't want anyone to know it wasn't Jimin’s baby.

4 months later Jimin had found out that it wasn't his baby and they got in a huge argument. He threatened to separate from Natalie but she didn't want that to happen. She wanted his fortune and nothing else. She couldn't let this happen to her so she had to move to her last resort...killing him. She stabbed him and made it look like it was Jimin who had committed suicide. It went on for years that he had killed himself, but no one had known the reason why or how it happened. She had the baby, it was a girl and by now she was 6. When rumors started going around that she had killed Jimin she panicked and had ran away with her daughter. Next in line for ruling was Jimin’s close cousin Jungkook since Jimin didn't have any brothers or sisters it had gone to Jungkook. When Jungkook was crowned king he announced that the rich and the poor were to not marry each other, be with each other or love each other. The rich would marry the rich and the poor would marry the poor so that nothing like what happened to Jimin would happen again. And that brings us to today….


End file.
